Teeth
by Angelina-thebloodqueen
Summary: Takes place Season 1 Episode 2 at the end of the episode. Caroline and Damon decide to get to know each other a little better. One Shot.


He was just so perfect! Damon Salvatore, mystery brother. Older, hotter brother of Stefan Salvatore; Elena's plaything. I would prove that I, Caroline Forbes, was better than Elena Gilbert, with the seduction of the sexiest man in Mystic Falls. Ha. Take that Miss Gilbert!

Stepping out of the shower, I put on my new Pink Bra and matching thong. I lotioned up my tan body and sprayed some new Dior perfume. The jean skirt I had chosen to wear for this indoor hangout, hopeful to turn sleepover, was short….mega short. The top was low cut and so shear I had to wear a pink camisole underneath it. My face was natural, well almost. A few highlights of pink gloss and eye shadow, adding some blush to my cheeks for good measure. The blonde locks of my shiny hair flowed and bounced around my shoulders. I looked so hot. I put on Rihanna's new cd and bounded for the door as the bell rang. There he was, standing there in dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Hot as Fuck, was the first thing to spring to mind.

"May I come in Caroline?" He almost purred to me.

"Of Course, come on in," I replied with a seductive wink.

Once inside we headed to the kitchen. We talked about my mother, the town, his move to Mystic Falls and his attraction to me. That last part was my most favorite of all.

"You have to know how Delicious you are Caroline," Damon said as he stroked my arm.

I blushed, "Well, I did it for you."

He smirked, "When should we be expecting your mother home?"

I looked him in those piercing blue eyes, "She will be gone ALL night, and I don't like to sleep in this house alone."

I whined a little, biting my lower lip, swaying slightly.

Damon took my hand in his, "I would never leave you all alone, what kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?"

He raised those devious eyebrows at me, kissing my cheek.

"Not a very polite one," I quipped.

"That's right. Now, show me your bedroom sweetheart. Let me check your closet for monsters."

I smiled, showing Damon to my room in the back of the house. I closed the door, locking it behind us.

Sitting on my soft bed, Damon looked in my closet, "No Monsters in here," he responded.

I looked around, "You might wanna check under the bed."

He smiled coming towards me, dropping to his knees to look under my bed. While he looked, I pulled off my shear top and camisole. He stared at me, upon returning to eye level.

"It doesn't look like you are being a very good girl, Caroline," He said as he stood in the front of my bed.

"Nope," I responded, running my leg between his pant legs.

My foot grazed his package.

"You know what happens to bad girls don't you?" Damon asked as he climbed on top of me.

"The monsters get them I suppose…but you checked didn't you?"

Damon laughed, "I did check. However, I must admit something."

He paused looking into my eyes, his lips inches from mine.

Almost in a whisper he breathed, "I'm the only monster here honey."

He pulled my face into meet his, taking in my lips, devouring my kiss. I ran my hand through his hair, tugging lightly. He kissed my neck, the tops of my breasts, my stomach, down to my jean skirt. He unfastened the button, unzipped the skirt, and pulled it down slowly. I felt his lips exploring my hips, licking them. Running his hands between my legs, licking my thighs, nibbling on them. I felt his nose hit my entrance as he explored my body; I shivered. His hands squeezed my breast through my bra. My nipples hardened as he kissed the lace on my thong panties. I looked over my breasts to see Damon removing his jacket and shirt.

"That's better," he said.

"Take those off too," I commanded, pointing to his jeans.

"What will you take off for me?" He winked.

I pulled my thong down to my ankles. I gazed up to meet Damon's eyes; he licked his lips and removed his jeans. I leaned my head back, as Damon climbed on top of me once again. I felt his hands pull my thong from my ankles. I breathed deeply as he lowered his face to my entrance; I knew I was already wet. His tongue flicked across my clit, sending pleasure throughout my body.

"You're so wet for me Caroline. Your cunt is so sweet."

I gasped; no boy had ever talked to me like that before. I knew my cheeks were hot, but I was so turned on by this talk. His tongue moved over my clit again, faster and faster. I felt him suck my lips, teasing me, then suck my clit. I moaned, squirming under him. He buried his face deeper into me; I pushed his head harder into my pelvis.

"Right there! OH GOD DAMON!"

He bit my lips softly, I screamed.

"You like that? You like when I eat your wet little cunt? When I bite your sweet pussy lips?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I thrashed under him, screaming.

"YES! I LOVE IT!"

His tongue twirled around my clit, his lips sucking it in. Damon pulsed two fingers inside me as I moaned and pleaded for more. I could hear the swishing sounds of his fingers pounding in and out of my wetness; the noise turned me on even more.

"Tell me to let you cum!" Damon growled in between licks and sucks.

"DAMON PLEASE LET ME CUM!" I squealed as he hit inside me hard.

I felt my inner walls contract around his fingers, as my hot cum flowed into his mouth. Within seconds his lips were back on mine, teasing me with my own taste. He trailed kissed down my body, and back up again. I was in absolute heaven. I opened my eyes to see Damon, his face forming into a growl, his eyes dark and sharp. The veins in his checks under his eyes pulsed, as his teeth extended into fangs. My eyes grew wide as he sunk his mouth into my neck and his throbbing cock into my opening. I howled in pain, pleasure and confusion. The skin of my neck tore, the hot, wet blood oozed out. Damon consumed it. He pulled back for moment, and I saw them. His fangs dripping with my blood. His teeth, sharp, skilled and covered…in me.


End file.
